I guess we're superstars
by LuckyVV
Summary: "Tu aimais à croire que c'était probablement la même chose pour elle aussi — tu n'as plus aucun doute le jour où elle murmure son nom contre ta gorge. Tu ne quittas plus jamais avant l'aube depuis. " OS Faberry, avec une spécificité.


**OS écrit en une demi-heure hier soir, en attendant la suite de mon autre fic, avec une particularité. On se retrouve en bas. (disclaimer : je ne possède rien, seulement mon imagination.)**

* * *

Lorsque tu fis pour la première fois sa connaissance, tu ne t'attendais certainement pas à partager son lit quelques heures plus tard seulement, puis son appartement, et sa vie.

On aurait pu dire que le destin vous fit vous rencontrer, mais au fond de toi, tu savais qu'aucune force divine ou supérieure ou subliminale n'avait à voir avec vous deux. C'était un peu de ta faute, si l'on peut dire, à l'observer depuis le double vitrage de ton bureau au troisième étage. Malgré toi, tu remarquas et mémorisas sans même t'en rendre compte ses habitudes — sa façon de traverser la rue pour se rendre dans une boutique végétalienne, de revenir approximativement deux minutes et quinze secondes plus tard sur l'autre rive, de s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche de l'entrée du parc à une centaine de mètres d'ici, de finalement remonter la rue là où ton regard ne pouvait porter.

Ça avait commencé comme cela. Depuis ton enfance, tu aimais regarder au dehors — tu étais toujours près des fenêtres en classe —, observer les passants, les voisins, les écoliers, les plus vieux, les touristes, les inconnus. Tout t'intéressait, attirait tes yeux et capturait ton attention de longs moments. L'inconnu te captivait. La vie humaine t'intriguait. Au fil du temps, tu t'aperçus de la façon dont les gens se pressent, dont ils accordent une dizaine de minutes à quelques connaissances à la table d'une café, leur manière de se débrouiller quand ils voulaient, le téléphone entre l'oreille et l'épaule et un sandwich dans une main, héler un taxi pour se rendre _rapidement_ dans un quelconque lieu. Tu voyais ça tous les jours. Tu voyais tes collègues, et les collègues des autres, avoir le même comportement forcé. Ils étaient contraints. Ils te faisaient penser à des machines. Leurs gestes automatisés te repoussaient, t'effrayaient parfois au vu de la file de taxis qui apparaissait lors des longs soirs d'hiver. Leurs actions étaient toutes identiques. L'habitude pouvait se comparer à l'immobilité — aucun changement n'était perceptible dans ces attitudes inconscientes. C'était ce que tu redoutais le plus. Tu avais besoin d'espace, de mobilité, d'échanges, de progrès, de renouveau.

Ses manières ne t'avaient pas fait fuir. Au contraire, elles t'attiraient, t'intriguaient au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait pas être qualifiée d'automate, bien que ses gestes soient ceux d'une habituée. Tu la voyais parfois s'arrêter pour discuter avec un homme ou une femme, vingt secondes, trois minutes, voire une demi-heure — sans qu'elle se départisse jamais de son sourire. Jamais. Elle semblait apprécier les conversations, aussi longues soient-elles, qu'elle avait avec des inconnus, des connaissances, qu'importe. Elle aimait parler — mieux, elle aimait — tu étais catégorique là-dessus, même sans l'avoir rencontrée — _écouter_. Peu de personnes appliquent le dicton selon lequel le silence est d'or. Tu penses que tu peux t'inclure dans ce groupe — et sans doute l'inclure, elle aussi. Tu n'as jamais compris l'obsession qu'ont certains de _parler_ d'eux, de leur vie, de leurs vacances d'en faire un film, quelques reportages, deux fois plus d'interviews. Si ce n'était que cela, tu aurais pu le supporter. Mais les voir raconter tout ça sans prendre le temps d'écouter, ou ne serait-ce qu'observer ce qui les entourait, c'était au-dessus de tes forces. Ça te désolait un peu, cette humanité égocentrique et nombriliste. Tu faisais avec.

Tu l'observais entre midi et une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte son banc — dans un coin de ton esprit, tu le considérais comme le sien — et parte. Tu n'as jamais quitté ton bureau pour descendre la voir, la rencontrer, _l'écouter en train d'écouter_. Tu essayais de ne pas y penser, que tu pourrais te contenter de l'observer alors qu'elle ne fait qu'écouter, sans rien demander de plus. Tu ne cherchais rien d'autre. Cela aurait pu continuer et finir ainsi, sans que rien n'ait été entrepris, si tu ne l'avais pas croisée à l'angle de la rue où tu logeais, un jour que tu étais en retard au boulot. Peut-être que tu avais fait exprès de traîner ce matin-là.

Elle avait de grands yeux expressifs et t'avais demandé quelque chose dont tu ne te souviens plus, mais le soir même, tu la retrouvas au même endroit, te regardant, t'observant comme si elle te mettait à nu. Comme si elle te voyait. Comme si elle t'écoutait.

Nue, c'est elle qui le fut, tu ne sais pas combien de temps après, dans ton minuscule lit entre les murs de ton studio. Tes vêtements avaient lentement rejoint les siens. Elle resta une heure ou deux, peut-être dix. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle partit avant le lever du jour.

Tu la revis un peu plus tard dans la semaine, chez elle, cette fois. Elle avait attendu à ce même carrefour, où tu l'avais suivie sans rien demander. Votre marche fut lente, inversement proportionnelle à l'envie de découvrir l'autre que vous ressentiez. L'attente ne vous incommodait pas — tu l'avais longtemps côtoyée , tu pouvais bien patienter quelques instants, quelques années.

Tu te déshabillas lentement. Tu la déshabillas encore plus lentement, à la limite de l'humainement possible. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, t'observant de son regard perçant. Après de lents et interminables ébats, elle te demanda ton nom. Quinn, tu répondis. Elle ne répliqua rien. Tu ne demandas pas le sien. Elle ne le donna pas. Tu quittas son antre sans un mot de plus aux premières lueurs de l'aurore. Elle ne fit rien pour te retenir, imitant ton comportement du début de la semaine.

La troisième fois — c'était seulement deux jours après —, tu allas directement frapper à sa porte lorsque tu finis ton travail. Elle t'ouvrit, te fit entrer sans un mot. Les draps portaient encore ton odeur. Au milieu de la nuit, tu t'endormis — tu n'avais pas prévu ça, mais il te sembla qu'elle aussi — tu fixas ton bras sur sa taille en fermant les yeux. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Une fois pendant la semaine suivante, elle s'était collée à toi, posa sa tête dans le creux de ton cou et de ton épaule. Tu l'avais laissé faire, trouvant un étrange soulagement dans la façon qu'avaient ses cheveux de chatouiller tes clavicules, sa main de caresser tes côtes.

Vous avez commencé à vous voir en dehors de vos rencontres nocturnes au bout d'une quarantaine de jours — le temps pour toi de t'habituer à une proximité, à une tactilité auxquelles tu n'avais plus goûté depuis ton enfance trop lointaine. Tu aimais à croire que c'était probablement la même chose pour elle aussi — tu n'as plus aucun doute le jour où elle murmure son nom contre ta gorge. Tu ne quittas plus jamais avant l'aube depuis. Elle venait parfois t'attendre devant le bâtiment où tu travaillais. Souvent, vous alliez, le ventre vide ou gonflé d'un repas que vous veniez de partager, vous asseoir sur le banc du parc — son banc. Personne ne faisait attention à vous, personne ne vous observait. Tu y prêtais un intérêt décroissant.

Vous restiez paisibles la plupart du temps, sans prononcer un son, enregistrant dans un coin de votre tête votre environnement, ce qui vous entourait, tout ce qui méritait votre coup d'œil, le plus infime soit-il. Vous commenciez également à vous parler. Les conversations que vous établissiez n'étaient ni nombreuses ni étalées, mais nécessaires, inhabituelles dans leur irrégularité, mais accueillies avec un sourire de ta part, un adoucissement du regard de la sienne. Il vous arrivait quelques fois de ne rien faire quand le jour disparaissait, autre que vous deviner dans la pénombre, dormir contre un corps tiède, vêtu ou non.

Tu passais de plus en plus de temps chez elle, restant le matin pour petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie, arrivant plus tôt pour partager quelques minutes de plus. Elle devait sans doute le sentir. Tu n'y accordais aucune importance, laissais les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves à passer la majorité de l'été dans son salon ou sa chambre ou déambulant dans les rues avec elle à tes côtés. Ça t'avait simplement semblé normal — ça l'est encore à tes yeux.

Tu pensais à t'installer avec elle, — vous pourriez partager un loyer —, à te marier avec elle — ça ne t'ennuierait pas le moins du monde —, à avoir des enfants avec elle — vous les élèveriez ensemble —, à avoir ta tombe à gauche de la sienne — vous pourriez vous tenir la main sous terre.

Tu y pensas de longs moments sans rien faire de _concret_ pour réaliser ces plans. Plans qui volèrent en éclat et n'eurent plus lieu d'être quand vous avez décidé, d'un commun accord, d'apporter ta trousse de toilette et quelques-uns de tes vêtements dans son appartement pour t'éviter des aller-retours. Quand, tacitement, tu choisis le côté gauche du lit alors qu'elle préférait le droit, et que vous vous réveilliez, vos corps, vos membres emmêlés les uns dans les autres — tels deux aimants irrésistibles. Quand tu te rendis compte que lire un livre sur le canapé du salon, son corps collé contre le tien, était une sensation unique qui te plaisait, que tu n'échangerais ta place pour rien au monde. Quand elle te fit sa demande, un an plus tard, avec des fleurs, un genou, une simple bague, quelques citations et un poème que tu interrompis lorsque tu n'arrivas plus à retenir tes larmes et ton sourire qui menaçait de faire éclater tes joues à tout moment. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais spécial, et spécialement _pour toi_, et inhabituel, et ça te suffisait amplement. Quand vous accompagniez vos enfants à chaque rentrée des classes. Ils étaient heureux. Elle l'était. Toi aussi.

Quand ils t'enterrèrent, des millions d'années plus tard, à sa gauche, creusant un trou entre vos deux tombes pour que tu puisses sentir la rugosité de sa peau entre tes muscles figés. Tu n'avais pas réussi à lutter une année sans elle avant que le manque ne devienne insupportable. Malgré toi, tu avais besoin d'elle plus que tu ne l'aurais imaginé. Tu en dépendais. Ta vie en avais toujours dépendu, ta mort en dépendrait à jamais. Tu penses que c'était probablement la même chose pour elle.

Tu te souviens de sa façon de te retenir après une nuit passionnée, sa prise sur ta taille, ses doigts enchevêtrés dans les tiens ou dans tes cheveux.

Tu ne doutais plus. C'est la même chose pour elle. Ça l'a toujours été.

* * *

**Première fic sans que j'utilise de pronom masculin/féminin qui puisse définir le personnage principal. Réussi ? Suggestions ? Bref, j'ai bien aimé passer le temps avec ça. **


End file.
